If You're Not The One
by mskitsune
Summary: RuHaru! After 3 months of being a couple, Rukawa and Haruko break up! So what does Rukawa do? apparently, rukawa has tremendous singing abilities (wink, wink)


**If You're Not The One**

**Disclaimer:** i don't have one. what're you gonna do? hehehe... i'm not claiming to be SD's owner anyway. oh, and by the way, the song's not mine either. don't know who sang it though.

**Summary:** After 3 months of being a couple, Rukawa and Haruko break up because Haruko's having problems with Rukawa's silence! (Guess she's getting tired of trying to find out what's going on in rukawa's mind...) So what does Rukawa do? ^o^

a short fic i thought of while in class ^_^ not a songfic. it just so happened i used a song...

*********************

_"Gomen Kaede-kun... Even though I'm still in love with you, you're hurting me too much."_

Haruko's words flitted through Rukawa's mind incessantly.

He knew that he had hurt her and maybe was still hurting her right now.

He didn't want that; he loved her.

He loved her too much to let go of their relationship.

He was going to have to do something about it.

********************

"You broke up with Rukawa?" Fuji stared at her friend.

Haruko nodded sadly. "It was too much."

"But tomorrow's prom night!"

Haruko smiled feebly. "That isn't enough reason... Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But..." Seeing the stubborn look on Haruko's face, Fuji's voice faltered. "Promise me one thing, Haruko-chan. Promise me you'll still go to the prom tomorrow, okay? I'll be there with you and so will Matsui."

"Arigato -- I will, I promise, but right now, I need to be alone."

*******************

[next day; Saturday; 9:38 am; Akagi residence]

Haruko flopped onto her bed, thinking. She was still in love with Rukawa.

_And I always will be_.

_What was I thinking, trying to change him? Maybe I'm just being selfish._

_And I shouldn't be. We're a couple. He loves me._

_And his love should be more than enough to heal the hurt he gives me._

******************

[7:36 pm; Shohoku's (wonderfully decorated) gym]

Haruko searched for Rukawa. She couldn't find him and she sighed. _Of course Kaede-kun wouldn't go._

After a few minutes of searching, she finally admitted defeat and returned to her seat where Matsui and Fuji were with their dates.

"I can't find Kaede!" Haruko wailed. She gently fingered the skirt of her light blue gown. Rukawa liked it when she wore blue.

Matsui and Fuji exchanged knowing glances; something Haruko noticed.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

The two smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Haruko asked.

"Aaah...nothing," Fuji replied.

"Excuse me, minna-san," a loud voice said over the noise. It was one of their batchmates speaking over the sound system. "We have a wonderful treat for you tonight! Tonight, we'll be..." He droned on but Haruko ignored him speaker and stared at the table, wondering where Rukawa was.

"...Rukawa Kaede to Haruko Akagi!" People started to clap.

"What?" Haruko looked at the stage. Rukawa was stepping on stage, looking uncomfortable in his black tux.

Matsui was grinning and so was Fuji, but Haruko didn't notice them as she stared at Rukawa who was blushing.

Music filled the air, and to everybody's surprise, Rukawa started to sing, his voice unexpectedly smooth and deep:

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Rukawa blushed once more before saying, "Haru-chan..." It was his nickname for her.

Haruko, with tears in her eyes, ran to the stage and hugged him right there. "Gomen, Kaede, it was my--"

"ssshh," he whispered, so that only she would hear. "It is I who should be sorry. I can't help being silent, and I know how much it hurts you sometimes...but just remember the song, okay?"

Haruko nodded, still crying. He kissed her in front of the whole school.

Matsui and Fuji both said, "Aaaaawwww..."

******************

hehe. that's all...

--mskitsune--

e:


End file.
